Todos unidos
by Haibaku Kuso TomorrowBrawler
Summary: Haibaku planea una fiesta para... unir muchas parejas mientras Chris, su novia le ayuda. ¿Qué reacciones habrá? ¿Habrá excesos a pesar de que Haibaku los prohibió? Dedicado al mayor número de amigos en la historia del foro: 17 amigos. "Este fanfic participa en el reto: *Dedicado a un amigo/a* de la Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!"


Yo: Ahora... VIENE EL FIC QUE TANTO TIEMPO HE POSPUESTO nwn

Shun: ¿A quién va?

Yo: A ver... Primera

1: Bakugan NO ME PERTENECE EN LO ABSOLUTO

2: "Este fanfic participa en el reto: *Dedicado a un amigo/a* de la Comunidad: ¡Mundo Bakugan!"

3: Se la dedico a Nanashi, Rox, JesusST, Nicole, Candy-neko, Sleping Hook Shipper, Dragon-knight Alan, Zafiro gehabich, Mino Kaze, Jessi Kuso, Aika Misaki, Jack Hell, Kyriuu Mangekyo (le llamaré Mangekyo-san), Denisse Marakura, Kyro de Jamir o XxSuteFaia BartonoffxX, Daniel Max Niobe Lumen y Kumiko Kazami.

4: Parings: RoxxKeith, JesusxFabia, NicolexMasquerade, CandyxAnubias, JessixAlex, AlanxAlice, ZafiroxJoe, MinoxRen, ShikixAki, RelexMarucho, HaibakuxChris, ShunxKumiko, DanxMiranda, ThomasxMidna, LxMira, DenissexLync.

COMENCEMOS!

* * *

Estar solo bajo un umbral de la ciudad es algo estresante para muchos, pero para cierto castaño es una oportunidad... Una oportunidad de ser feliz fuera de casa.

Haibaku Kuso pensaba así y se sentía feliz de haber ideado una grandiosa idea...

- Es la hora de hacer una fiesta - dijo Haibaku - Y... sé a quienes invitar:

Invitados: Rox(cabellos castaño con las puntas rubias, de largo hasta la espalda baja, ojos chocolates intenso, piel blanca; usa top anaranjado, shorts de jean rotos y claros, zapatillas blancas de alto hasta las rodillas), Fabia, Nicole(Falda corta morada, blusa oscura, cabello y ojos castaños, tez blanca), Masquerade, Candy(su cabello es de color café obscuro que le llega un poco mas arriba de media espalda, un poco ondulado de las puntas, con un flequillo peinado de el lado izquierdo que le llega arriba de los ojos, es de ojos obscuros, viste una blusa blanca de media manga, con encaje azul en forma de moños en el pecho, con una falda de volanes color azul marino con unos zapatos blancos con flores azules), Anubias, Jessi (cabello color café castaño y lleva un flequillo que le cubre el ojo derecho y suele llevarlo suelto y tiene ojos cafés, mide 1,69 y tiene 17 años; suele vestir pantalones jeans, zapatillas converse y una blusa blanca y encima una camisa a cuadros de color rojo con negro), Alex(peliblanco de unos 18 años, de cabello blanco y unos hipnotizantes ojos ambares, vestia una chaqueta blanca, debajo una camiseta negra y pantalones jeans azules y zapillas blancas con detalles negros), Alan(cabello corto color negro, ojos color café oscuro y color de piel morena. Por lo general viste unos pantalones de mezclilla color negro, una camiseta de manga larga color azul marino, una chaqueta roja y atrás de esta un dragón chino color verde esmeralda con algunos detalles color azul y unos zapatos color negro), Alice, Zafiro, "Bazooka" Joe, Mino (estatura promedio, trigueña, de ojos color café claro (algunos dicen que a veces se ponen de un color miel), un largo cabello color castaño oscuro mas o menos ondulado), Ren, Shiki, Aki (Ella lleva una camisa blanca de manga corta con todos los botones abrochados comprimiendo sus enormes y redondos senos, una falda azul marina hasta la mitad de sus muslos y unas medias grises claras hasta más de la mitad de sus muslos, después lleva unas deportivas ''Nike'' blancas), Relena, Marucho, Chris, Shun, Kumiko(cabello negro amarrado en una coleta de la cual salen mechones y flequillos, rodeando su rostro tendre dos mechones largos viste una musculosa violeta que estara unida a un short negro con detalles en violeta, por un cinturon grueso de color blanco con los detalles en negro y encima de la musculosa una campera corta blanca con detalles en violeta, en sus manos tiene unos guantes negros con detalles en blanco y en los pies unas zapatillas largas, un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, de color violeta con negras), Dan, Miranda(cabello verde muy oscuro apareció, piel blanca como la nieve y ojos violeta. Lleva el cabello suelto, largo hasta la cintura finalizando en unos rulos en las puntas, la parte de arriba de su ropa era similar a la de Vanessa (Peleadora Haos, aparece en el capítulo 8 de New Vestroia peleando contra Ace y Shun) pero de colores rojo, naranja y gris oscuro, llevaba un short de mezclilla negro con un cinturón rojo, también llevaba unos guantes negros), Ace, Mira, Noah, Soon, Sellon, Jack, Denisse(Cabello café claro largo, ojos rojos, blusa negra con camisa blanca y corbata negra), Klau Akari Lumen (Tez blanca, ojos azules [pueden variar], Cabello café, vestido de camisa oscura, camiseta negra, pantalón mezclilla negro), Paige, Rafe, Zenet, Lena, Jesse, Robin, L (ya saben su apariencia, y los que no saben, vean Death Note), Thomas, Midna, Zant, Evetrh, Shizuka Penéolpe (Castaña oscura/fuerte, las puntas de color güeras/doradas, ojos café chocolate/Roble, uso de lentes gruesos negros, tez entre blanca como la nieve y morena como la arena, Blusa verde con detalles plateados, pantalón entubado color negro, botas blancas con detalles plateados hasta debajo de las rodillas sin tacón, gabardina que le llega poco arriba de las rodillas, su cabello lo lleva atado de lado derecho con su copete en su lado derecho/izquierdo/dividido en ambos lados)

(ADVERTENCIA: No son todos los invitados)

- Bueno... no será problema - dijo Haibaku - Sólo enviar la invitación por redes sociales

Casa de Kumiko

- Hola Kumiko - dijo Mino entrando a la casa - Puedo pasar? Ok, ya estoy.

- Mino - dijo Kumiko

- Qué Kumi? - dijo Mino contenta

- Haibaku nos invitó a su fiesta

Casa de Rox

- Será en la casa de Haibaku... cerca del parque - Rox

Casa de los Kazami

- A las 3 de la tarde comienza - Relena

- Y a las 12 de la mañana del día siguiente termina - Shun

Casa de los Kuso

- Pueden traer comidas, bebidas, botanas - Jessi

- Pero nada de alcohol - dijo Dan - Ni drogas ni tabaco.

Casa de Candy

- Y será revisado por mayores, en este caso, mis padres - dijo Alan

- Pero será divertido - dijo Candy con oriejitas de Neko en su cabeza

- Me gustan tus orejitas de Neko - dijo Nicole

- Gracias - Dijo Candy contenta

Casa de Haibaku

- Les agradecería que fueran - dijo Haibaku leyendo y apagó su compu - Listo.

Ya a las 3:00 p.m.

- Ok - dijo Haibaku solo en la puerta con todo lo de la fiesta listo, tiene botanas, comida, bebidas, piscina con agua (una inflable grande) - Pasaron sólo dos segundos - dijo para si y miró su reloj - Pasaron 6 segundos. Eso no es nada. Puedo manejar esto con toda seguridad. - mira su reloj de nuevo y se altera - 10 segundos han pasado! ¡Quizás nadie obtuvo su invitación! ¡15 SEGUNDOS HAN PASADO DE LAS 3! - En eso empieza a llorar llevando sus manos a la cara (Shun: ¡SI! CÚBRETE LA CARA! PERO DOS HORAS! POR QUÉ PONES A **MI** FABIA CON JESÚS?) Estoy perdido! no vendrá nadie! SOY EL PEOR ANFITRIÓN DE LA HISTORIA DEL MUNDOOO! - en eso suena el timbre de la casa y Haibakur eacciona aliviado - Ah! Qué bien! Un invitado, y con tan sólo 30 segundos de retraso. - dijo Haibaku y en eso abre la puerta . Hola L.

- Hola Haibaku - dijo L (Yo: Nanashi-sama, te pondré como L xD) - Cómo te va?

- Bien - dijo Haibaku - Quiéres un ponche de mango?

- Como sea - L

En eso Haibaku se va como un rayo hacia el puesto de varios ponches y sirve el ponche en el vaso que sirvió - Tuviste problemas para encontrar mi casa? - en eso como un rayo regresó donde L y se lo sirve y L se lo toma.

- Está rico - dijo L contento y suena el timbre

- Hola Haibaku - dijo Paige feliz

- Hola Paige-bonita - dijo Haibaku

- E... gracias - dijo Paige sonrojada y llevando una mano detrás de su cabeza.

- Quieres hablar de algo - dijo Haibaku llevando a Paige hacia L - Toma una tarjeta de presentación Así sabrán quienes son - dijo dándo tarjetas de presentación y suena el timbre - ¡LLAMADA LA PUERTA! - y se va

- 3GIVd OWV77 3W V7OH? - DIjo Paige - No entiendo?

- No, tonta - dijo L sonriendo - Dice "Hola, me llamo Paige"

- Mucho gusto Paige - dijo Paige y L se murió de la risa, haciendo que Paige también

- HEY, UN MOMENTO! - Gritó Haibaku interrumpiendo - La fiesta dice que no puden haber chistes hasta la 5:00 pm. ¿Quieres una fiesta? hazlo tu, Paige! - dijo molesto y se va

- ¿Me está hablando a mi o a ti? - dijo Paige confusa

- Hola Masquerade, Alice, cómo están las personas más adorables del mundo? - dijo Haibaku adorable

- Hola Haibaku-kawaii - dijo Alice normal

- Se averió nuestra televisión - dijo Masquerade

- Oh, lamento oír eso - dijo Haibaku ocultando una llave inglesa sin que nadie lo sepa... debajo del pantalón.

En eso Masquerade llega con Keith quien llegó también - ¿Cómo te va Keith?

- Normal - dijo Keith normal y...

- Mmhmmmhmmm! - Haibaku de brazos cruzados - Mi lista oficial especificamente dice que hablarás con Keith desde las 4:30 de la tarde. Pero si no puedes contener tus ganas de hablar... hablarás con... - dijo llevando a Masquerade a... - Marucho. - en eso les da a ambos unas tarjetas - Les doy tarjetas de pláticas para romper el hielo - timbre - MÁS INVITADOS! - Se va

- La mía dice... ¿qué fue primero? El Huevo o la Gallina. Tú estás de parte del huevo - dijo Marucho feliz

- Eso es horrible - dijo Keith indiferente al terminar de leer su tarjeta y se va.

- La mía dice... platica sobre las teorías sociales y llega a una conclusión de cuál beneficia más a la gente - dijo Shiki - ¿Qué dice la tuya?

- Asienta amablemente - dijo Shizuka

- Qué dice la tuya? - dijo Jackerford

- Bien... dice... - dijo Ren - Con quién te gustaría encerrarte enla habitación? Ah... Muy interesante (pero la tarjeta decía "de dónde eres")

- Buen intento, Ren - dijo Jackerford enojado

Todos platicaban de todo y en eso Haibaku pisaba con su pie izquierdo sin mover la rodilla mientras cruzaba los brazos furioso y suena el timbre - GRRR! Ya era hora! - Y se va a la puerta y mira al público - ATENCIÓN, el último invitado llegó a la fiesta... Con 23 minutos de retraso. - en eso abre la puerta... era Jesús?

- Hola Haibaku-onni-chan - dijo Jesús con una bolsa grande de papas y Haibaku gruñe furioso. Jesús rie nervioso.

Ya en el centro de la fiesta

- Bien chicos, ya pueden iniciar con la fiesta. - dijo Haibaku - Recuerden, no quiero que haya problemas por ser bakas!

- YA EMPEZEMOS! - Gritaron todos

- Bueno ._.U - Haibaku - No se enojen.

Y la fiesta inició (Primer fondo musical: Frontliner - Weekend Warriors)

- Bien, iré a unir parejas - dijo Haibaku contento y en eso se fue a ver a Chris - Oye Chrisy, nuestra misión de esta fiesta es unir parejas.

- En serio? - dijo Chris emocionada - ¿Con quién iniciamos?

- Con Rox-chan y Keith - dijo Haibaku y Chris se empezó a reír intencionalmente - Lo sé, será épico. Comenzemos.

En eso Haibaku y Chris se dirigieron hacia Rox - ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Qué piensas de Keith?

- ¿POR QUÉ TENGO QUE DARLES EXPLICACIÓNES DE TODO? - Gritó Rox furiosa

- Sólo dínos - dijo Chris llorando desconsoladamente ante el grito

- Ya no llores - dijo Rox tratando de consolar a Chris llorando - Te lo diré, Keith es lindo, es muy lindo, lo amo, pero no sé cómo decirle.

- Gracias - dijo Chris recuperándose inmediatamente - Lo necesitábamos.

- Maldita! - girtó Rox - Bueno. Ya tienes lo que querías - dijo Rox feliz

- Siempre me funciona, no importa si me insisten que no - dijo Chris

- Me rindo! - Rox resignada

- Bye - dijo Chris dejando a Haibaku a cargo

- Dime Rox (Chris: Dios Santo y Poderoso, hazme fuerte! Sólo es para unir parejas) - dijo Haibaku de forma seductora y avanzando provocativamente - Qué haces perdiendo el tiempo con un baka como él, deberías aprovecharlo conmigo

- Hai...baku... O/./O - Rox - Yo...

Pero Keith lo vio (para fortuna de Haibaku)

- OYE MALDITO DATTEBAYO, NO TOQUES A MI ROX! - Gritó Keith alejando a Haibaku de Rox de forma brusca - ELLA ES MÍA! ¿OÍSTE BIEN? MÍA! ¡Y ESPERO QUE SE TE QUEDE EN TU MALDITA MEMORIA! YO AMO A ROX, LA A-MO!

Pero el pobre no sabía que toda la fiesta se enteró del grito de Keith, hasta Rox se sonrojó con una cara de "En serio?"

- ¿QUERÍAS HACERME QUEDAR COMO TONTO PARA APROVECHARTE DE MI ROX? - Gritó Keith furioso

- Si - Haibaku

- POR QUÉ? - Gritó Keith - TE GUSTA O ERES UN PERVERTIDO?

- Ni una ni la otra

- ¿Entonces? O.o - Keith

- Te gusta rox? - dijo Mira riéndose - Patético XDDD

Algunos se rieron y Keith se murió de la vergoña

- Keith... - dijo Rox sonrojada - ¿Es cierto?

- Si... - dijo Keith sonrojado mirando a Rox - Te amo... - En eso ambos se besan después del Awwwww de los presentes

- Espera! - dijo Rox cortando el beso - ¿Querías intentar acostarte conmigo sólo para que Keith y yo nos besáramos, no?

- Esa era la idea - dijo Haibaku

- Por poco - dijo Keith riéndose

- Bueno - dijo Rox alegre - Por lo menos eres muy genial... para ocultar las cosas por razones específicas.

- Eso estuvo bueno - dijo Chris - Ahora vamos a la parte 2... COMIDA!

- Y las siguientes parejas son: Jesús y Fabia y Niki y Masquerade - Haibaku

- ¿No que Alice y Masquerade estában unidos? - Chris

- Agradecele al Dr. Michael - Haibaku - Y a Jesús.

Ya todos estaban comiendo

(Fondo Musical: Axwell - Feel the vibe)

(me gusta escuchar Axwell, es uno de los mejores DJ'S Suecos además de que formó el trío dinámico "Swedish House Mafia")

- Oye, Fabia, ahora regreso, iré por ponche. - dijo Jesús yéndose por ponche de fresa y Haibaku preparó una cáscara de banana a donde se dirigirá de regreso Jesús sin que éste se diera cuenta. Ya cuando Jesús regresaba, miró a Haibaku de forma sospechosa - ¿Qué estáis tramando?

- Nada, Jesús-chan - Haibaku nervioso - ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- Porque... AAAAAA! - No terminó de hablar cundo se resbaló con la banana y se estrelló contra Fabia y ambos se mancharon de ponche y terminaron tirados en una pose comprometedora con Jesús sobre Fabia y ambos se sonrojan.

- Fabia... - dijo Jesús avergonzado

- Jesús - dijo Fabia sonrojada y feliz - Qué bueno que estés sobre mi

- ¿Por qué pensáis eso?

- Por esto - dijo Fabia y besó a Jesús en los labios

- Te lo tenías guardado, no? - dijo Shun riéndose - Querido picarón

- Si, son mejor pareja que Nicole y Masquerade

- QUÉ DIJISTE? - gritó Masquerade furioso

- Jajajajajajaja - Haibaku riéndose

- REPÍTEMELO EN LA CARA - Gritó Nicole furiosa - ¿CÓMO QUE NO SOMOS BUENA PAREJA?

- Es que no los miro juntos, es lo más obvio, o qué, lo amas? - dijo Chris enojada - Me cae que amas más a MI NOVIO que al él.

- NO ES CIERTO! - Gritó Nicole enojadísima - ¡TE DEMOSTRARÉ QUE SÍ AMO A MI MASQUERADE! - en eso agarra a Masquerade bruscamente y lo besa por varios segundos - ¿ESO TE PARE... - no terminó de hablar cuando fue besada por Masquerade

- Jejejeje - Chris nerviosa - Funcionó. ¿Quiénes siguen?

- Siguen: Candy-neko y Anubias. Y por cierto... traje un diario - dijo Haibaku mostrando su diario

- ¿De quién? - dijo Chris

- De candy xD - Haibaku

- ¿QUÉ? - gritó Chris - SI CANDY SE ENTERA DE ESTO TE MATARÁ!

- Pero es que quiero recitar por micrófono esto - dijo agarrando su micrófono - Hola a todos, estoy listo para recitar unas palabras para Anubias, de... CANDY!

- QUÉ? - Gritaron todos, pero Anubias y Candy fueron los que gritaron más fuerte y después de los demás

- Aquí va. - dijo Haibaku leyendo - "Querido diario. Acabo de conocer a la persona más sexy, linda, genial y hermosa del mundo, mi querido amor platónico... Anubi-kun. ..." Awwwww Qué tierno - en eso algunos lanzaron un Aawwww adorable, otros se sonrojaron, el resto se murió de la risa y Anubias y Candy se sonrojaban - "Su cabello albino le queda muy bonito, sus ojitos son muy lindo, su ropa y faceta de niño malo me excita muchísimo, pero es una persona muuuy tierna, auqneu nunca lo demuestre. Es la persona más hermosa del mundo... y estoy enamorada de ella. ¿Pueden creerlo?... ¡fue amor a primera vista! Quisiera abrazarlo, besarlo, luego darle caricias y mimos, apachurrarlo, luego llevarlo a mi camita y..." ahí le paro, Candy se propasó un poco ._.U

Al final hubo más Awwwww que risas y Candy se fue hacia Haibaku toda furiosa con la cara roja de vergüenza

- ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A ROBARTE MI DIARIO? - Gritó Candy - ¿QUÉ QUERÍAS? ¿AVERGONZARME? - gritó agarrandole la camisa a Haibaku

- No... - dijo Haibaku mientras sentía que se le iba el aire - Pero mira - dijo apuntando a Anubias quien se acercaba a Candy con todo el sonrojo

- Candy... - dijo Anubias sonrojado - ¿Es cierto?

- S-sí - dijo Candy más roja de lo normal

- Eres muy tierna - dijo Anubias - Y más con lo de... Anubi-kun... se me hizo lindo - En eso Candy sonrió y abrazó a Anubias

- Bonito - Chris con su cara más adorable y divertida

- Si, bonito y todo, pero SI LE HACES DAÑO A CANDY, ME LAS PAGARÁS! - Gritó Alan enojado

- Tranquilo ¬¬ - dijo Anubias - No le haré nada malo a Candy

- Mas te vale! - Alan enojado

(Fondo Musical: Vocaloid Iroha Drumstep/Dubstep)

- Quién sigue? - dijo Chris

- Alex y Jessica-dono - dijo Haibaku - Pero sólo hay que hacerle escribir algo...

Minutos después

- Bien, ya está - dijo Alex Misaki - Espero que funcione, porque he trabajado mucho para ello!

- No te preocupes, le revisaremos - dijo Haibaku yéndose donde Jessi - Hola Jessica

- Hola Haibaku, cómo te va? - dijo Jessi normal y sonriendo

- Mira lo que Alex te trajo - dijo Haibaku entregando la carta. Jessi la leyo y se sonrojó muchísimo.

- ALEX, VEN ACÁ! - Gritó Jessica y Alex vino furioso

- ¿QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA HAIBAKU? - Gritó Alex

- Qué? - dijo Haibaku riéndose - No puedo hacer algo bien o qué? - dijo feliz y Jessi abrazó a Alex

- Eso fue tierno - dijo Jessica y Alex correspondió el abrazo

- Quién sigue? - dijo Chris alegre

- Siguen Deni-kawaii y Lync - dijo Haibaku - Pero debemos hacer algo de lo más tierno para que Lync caiga a los pies de Deni... o al revés

- Yo me encargo! - dijo Chris y se llevó a Lync a una habitación - Deni, vente!

- ¿Qué haremos? - dijo Deni algo confusa

- Pues... - dijo Chris algo pensativa y rodando los ojos y en eso miró a Deni diciendo - TE ENCERRARÁS CON LYNC EN EL ARMARIO! - En eso avienta a Deni al armario en donde estaba Lync.

- Esto es incómodo - dijo Deni sonrojada

- Para mi también - dijo Lync - Pero... estamos solos...

- Pero no veo nada - dijo Deni - Y hace calor! - en eso sealtera y se quita la ropa de la cintura para arriba dejandose sólo en su ropa interior.

- Oye... ¿qué haces? - dijo Lync tratando de mirarla, estaba muy oscuro. Así que se movió pero se tropezó y besó un seno de Deni. Esta reacciona dandole una bofetada en la mejilla

- Qué te pasa pervertido?

- Lo siento, no podía ver - dijo Lync sonrojado

- No me gusta que pongan su boca ahí - dijo Deni avergonzada

- ¿En donde pues? - dijo Lync

- En la boca - dijo Deni y Lync la besó casi en la boca, pero Deni le ayudó como una muestra de correspondencia y se abrazaron mientras se besaban.

En eso Haibaku y Chris abren el armario y... los encuentran a Lync besando y abrazando a Deni quien tenía su ropa interior y la parte baja de su vestido. Chris se avergonzó un poco y Haibaku estuvo casi cerca de cometer una hemorragia nasal, algo que molestó a Chris haciendo que se llevara a Haibaku. En eso Deni se viste de nuevo y se va tomada de la mano con Lync.

- Eso fue estúpido - dijo Chris

- No seas celosa! - dijo Haibaku desafiante pero con una sonrisa

- No soy celosa! - Dijo Chris molesta - Bueno - dijo Calmándose - Quiénes siguen?

- Siguen Alan y Alice - dijo Haibaku - Alice es muy sensible al amor así que hay que hacer un reto involuntario! - gritó Haibaku y todos se dirigieron - Eligiré a una persona masculina al azar y una femenina. Traiganme una caja de papelitos. - Chris le trajo a Haibaku una caja de papelitos y Haibaku agarró un papel - Y dice... ALAN!

- ¿Qué? - Alan - Pero si yo...

- Y... - Chris le trajo a Haibaku otra caja de papelitos y agarró un papel - Alice!

- Genial - dijo Alice - Soy re-buena para esto

- Y el desafío que se me ocurre es... - Haibaku pensativo - Eligiré una persona de ustedes dos y al que caiga la moneda será la persona quien confiese sus sentimientos hacia la persona que le guste. Alan, Cruz, Alice, Cara. Listos?

- SI! - Alice

- No! - Alan al unísono

- OK! - Haibaku

Entonces haibaku aventó una moneda y cayó en...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

CARA!

- Alice - dijo Haibaku - ¿ALICE? - Gritó - Ok - dijo calmándose - No te alteres. Alice, quién te gusta?

- Quién? - dijo Alice sonrojada - Pues es muy fácil... pero ¿en frente de todos?

- Son las reglas

- Pero es que no quiero que sepan que me gusta Alan... - dijo Alice pero cuando se percató de ello se tapó la boca

Alan al escuchar eso se sonrojó y se acercó a Alice - En serio te gusto?

- Si... - dijo Alice - Eres muy lindo, amigable, confías en todas las personas, proteges mucho a Candy tanto como yo protejo a Dan... Tienes muchas cualidades que yo quiero en ti...

- En serio?

- Si - dijo Alice sonrojada y besó a Alan en los labios y Alan corespondió mientras la abrazaba.

Todos soltaron un Awwwwww

(Fondo Musical: Noisecontrollers - Break The Show)

- Quién sigue? - Chris

- Siguen...Zafiro y Bazooka y Mino y Ren - Haibaku - Así que... - agarró el mircófono y gritó - ES HORA DE BAILAR AL MÁS PURO ESTILO DEL HARDSTYLE!

Entonces todos los invitados se dirigieron a la pista de baile y empezaron a bailar en grupos y parejas. Haibaku pestaba tocando con su computadora/ordenador y Chris hacía lo posible para juntar en un grupo a Ren, Mino, Joe y Zafiro.

Entonces todos empezaron a bailar y Chris observaba como Ren y Joe quedaron idiotizados al ver a Mino y Zafiro bailar. Eso alegró a Chris y empujó a Ren y Joe para que bailaran con sus amigas.

- No sabía que eras bueno para bailar - dijo Mino bailando con Ren

- No sabía eso - dijo Ren sonrojado

Chris por su parte vio que Joe y Zafiro ya no estaban, los buscó y los encontró en la zona de comida... besandose y abrazados

- TERNURAAAA! - gritó Chris, asustando a Joe y Zafiro y alegrando a Haibaku

- "Qué bueno" - pensó Haibaku mientras tocaba

Usen como base el video "Defqon.1 2013 Endshow Saturday" (usen estas palabras en youtube)

Ya después de que Haibaku tocara, quiso proseguir con Shiki y Aki.

Pero cuando los encontró para hacer su trabajo, se adelantaron inconcientemente de una forma extraña...

Shiki y Aki estaban besándose y Shiki tocaba a Aki por TOOOOOODO su cuerpo (OJO, ESTABAN VESTIDOS) y Aki gemía un poco mientras besaba a Shiki.

- SE ME ADELANTARON, NO PUEDE SER! - Dijo Haibaku muerto de la verüenza y Shiki y Aki se asustaron parando su momento de pasión

- Haibaku... qué te pasa... - dijo Aki sonrojada

- Vete! ¿no ves que estoy de novio con mi Aki? - dijo Shiki yendose a la habitación de Shizuka

- NOOOO! - Gritó Shizuka asustada - NOOO! AHÍ... no... - dijo aterrada y débil - No puede ser

- Si... se me adelantaron... - dijo Haibaku igual que Shizuka

Después

- Qué VERGOÑA! - Gritó Chris riéndose de Haibaku

- No te burles - dijo Haibaku - Como sea, los siguientes son... Los Kazami con Maruchín y Kumiko.

Ya en la pista de baile

- Esta es una canción para bailar pegaditos - dijo Haibaku y puso la canción de Dia de Enero de Shakira y Chris eligió las parejas. Exitosamente puso a Shun con Kumiko y a Marucho con Relena

- Prima... - dijo Shun bailando con Kumiko mientras se dirigía con la mirada a Relena - ¿Crees que Haibaku planeó esto?

- No creo - dijo Relena mirando a Shun mientras bailaba con Marucho - O de lo contrario, ¿se reiría de la risa?

- Jijijiji - Haibaku riéndose de la risa - Parejtias

La música avanzaba y las dos parejas se sentían bien de estar juntos

- Rele... - dijo Marucho bailando con la mencionada - Eres muy hermosa...

- Gracias Marucho - dijo Relena y abrazó a Marucho mientras seguían bailando... y trató de pensar en ello hasta que algo la sacó de sus pensamientos... Ver a Shun besando a Kumiko

- Kumi... - dijo Shun tras soltarse del beso - Te amo... eres la chica más genial y hermosa que he conocido y por ti daría todo - dijo de la forma más dulce - con tal de que seas feliz

- Shun... - dijo Kumiko sonrojada - No sabía que eras tan tierno...

- Es que la verdad, todo es genial para ti - dijo Dan bailando con una Miranda quien lo abrazaba - Y tu miranda... eres más genial que Shun

- Menos palabras y más baile! - dijo Miranda presionando a Dan y ambos se dirigieron en lo suyo... no sin antes...

- Si, mi amor... - dijo Dan

- ¿Qué les parece? - dijo Haibaku en su DJ Set bailando con Chris

- Tres por el precio de dos - dijo Chris feliz

- Es un buen augurio, por el amor de Deus! - dijo Haibaku abrazando furetemente a Chris y ella sonreía - Sólo faltan Thomas y Midna.

- Ya me encargué de eso - dijo Chris señalando a Thomas abrazando a una Midna quien lloraba de tener un mal día, y de paso a Zant besando a su "rosa azul" Runo, y de paso a Rafe y Paige comiendo botanas mientras estaban tomados de la mano.

- Bien - dijo Haibaku contento - Sólo faltan dos personas

- ¿Quienes? - dijo Chris

- Nosotros - dijo Haibaku sonrojado y Chris se sonrojó - Chris, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida... no sé dónde estaría sin ti...

- Yo tampoco - dijo Chris y ambos se dieron un tierno beso... pero...

- KYAAA! - gritaron todos emocionados (incluso Shiki y Aki desde la ventana de la habitación de Shizuka) - NO LES CONOCÍAMOS ESAS MAÑAS!

- Ay, no! - Chris avergonzada - Tapate toda la cara Haibaku, no nomás la boca, toda la cara.

- Tu hazlo Chris - dijo Haibaku avergonzado

- Mejor haganlo los dos - dijo L riéndose

- Se ven lindos Juntos, pero no tanto como tú - dijo Mira abrazand dandole besos en la mejilla

- Y a mi me encantan tus labios - dijo L y besó a Mira saboreando sus labios - Saben a dulce.

- Jajajajaja - Mira riéndose

FIN...

Pero...

Haibaku se encontraba parado y algo melancólico mientras todos se iban yendo en la mañana.

- Al final esta fiesta fue un desastre... para mi estado social... - Haibaku avergonzado

- FUE LA MEJOR FIESTA EN LA QUE NINGUNO DE NOSOTROS HAYA ESTADO! - Gritó Dan golpeando a Haibaku por la espalda

- ¿En serio? - dijo Haibaku feliz

- Obvio - dijo Shiki - Eres el mejor anfitrión de toda la historia

- ¿En serio?

- Claro - Rafe

- Lo que sea que hayas planeado debes escribirlo y mandarlo a hacer la semana que viene - dijo Nicole

- Gracias por la fiesta - dijo Fabia yéndose abrazando a Jesús y los demás se fueron. Haibaku esbozó una sonrisota

Esa sonrisota cambió a una sonrisita - Haibaku Kuso, lo hiciste otra vez nwn, creo que sí sé organizar una fiesta después de todo - en eso encuentra a Shizka en pijamas y a Hiba en ropa interior sobre ella, y acostados en la cama... y dormidos (no malpiensen) - Oh, Hiba, Onee-chan. Veo que también se divirtieron. Bueno... es todo.

FIN

* * *

Yo: Espero que nos dejen reviews y es la mayor dedicación a amigos de la historia del foro. 17 amigos en 19 cuentas. Hiba también contó aunque lo puse con Shizuka ante la ausencia de Keith

Gray: Y el desfile?

Yo: No se va a poder llevar a cabo, pero sí podrá llevarse a cabo más continuaciones. Pero primero irá "BAKUGAN ATTITUDE" a partir de mañana nwn.

BYE


End file.
